


【盾冬/evanstan】Wildest dreams

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不管是刀還是糖都被官方餵飽飽，只想吃肉的結果（</p><p>包子夢見盾冬上床，起床後撩了一下睡在旁邊的桃，於是兩人就醬醬釀釀了起來，另一方面被大盾操到迷迷糊糊的吧唧也在半夢半醒之間夢見桃包上床。</p><p>大概就是不知包之夢為吧唧與？吧唧之夢為包與？的一篇包子夢冬（？）的小黃文（</p><p>而且盾冬的部分有綑綁＋矇眼，大概有點病病的，能吃的話再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬/evanstan】Wildest dreams

＿＿＿

 

 

明亮的燈光映照著雙人大床上兩具重合在一起的健美裸體，順從地張開雙腿被金髮青年壓在身下的棕髮青年雙手被高舉於耳朵兩側，雙手手腕上纏繞著的紅色棉繩將他綑綁在不鏽鋼床頭架上，雙眼上被覆上了一條黑色的尼龍布。

即使被這麼對待，被史蒂夫深深插入體內的巴奇卻沒有任何反抗的意思，只是稍微低著臉，微啟唇瓣吐露著濕熱的喘息，讓垂下的前髮遮住了自己緊緊蹙著的眉心。

全身泛著潮紅，汗珠一點一點地在燥熱的肌膚上滲出，並隨著巴奇身軀不由自主的扭動、胸口的起伏及快感引起的顫抖而滑落，在身下凌亂的床單上留下了深色的水漬。

潛伏在巴奇的雙腿間，維持著緊密結合的姿勢，史蒂夫珍愛而虔誠地用雙手愛撫著巴奇每一吋肌膚，並執拗地吻著巴奇身上的傷疤，彷彿是想用自己的唇撫平他身上的每一道傷疤，不論是舊的或是新的。

有些傷看上去已相當淡薄，卻依然是巴奇身上無可抹滅的刻印；而有些傷痕則是前不久為了史蒂夫而留下的。

剛塗完傷藥，還沒包紮的紅腫創口不用貼太近就能聞到血跟藥水的氣味，而史蒂夫毫不在意，只是一下又一下地用唇去輕點。

巴奇雙手被縛在床架上的，因體內被火熱的肉棒脹滿的感受而喘息顫抖。史蒂夫舔吻過自己肌膚時的濕熱感觸很奇妙，又麻又癢，而當溫軟的舌頭特意在新的傷口上舔過時所帶來的尖銳刺痛更是讓巴奇身體無法克制地抽搐及顫抖，難耐的呻吟難以控制地從紅潤的唇中流洩而出。

「啊……啊……嗚嗯……」

但急促地哽咽了幾聲後巴奇很快抿住了嘴唇阻止了自己的嗚咽，但依然止不住湧出的淚水浸濕了覆在眼上的布。

他的眼淚不是因為悲傷，純粹只是因為肉體上太過的感受，史蒂夫的碩大硬挺將巴奇的柔軟內部塞得滿滿的，從裡到外都被史蒂夫深深佔有的感受讓巴奇打從心底覺得很滿足。

如果說他還有什麼不滿的，那就是只要巴奇不道歉並出聲要求，史蒂夫是真的可以花上一整晚都不動，就只是像現在這樣維持著插入的姿勢，吻遍自己每一吋肌膚。

「……嗯……史蒂夫……夠了……對不起……」舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇低喘著，終於忍不住扭動著屁股並用小腿肚磨蹭著史蒂夫的腰臀處，撒嬌般地用軟軟的鼻音小聲要求：「我知道錯了……動一動……用力幹我……求你……」

巴奇帶著哭腔的要求讓史蒂夫停下了動作，抬起上身凝視了巴奇的臉，然後深深嘆了一口氣。

「這越來越不像是懲罰了……」

嘴上那麼嘆息，史蒂夫臉上浮現的卻是無奈又寵溺的微笑，俯身向前用嘴咬開了巴奇眼上的布。

重見光明的巴奇先是眨了眨眼，用因淚水而模糊的視線看向史蒂夫。

在與巴奇那雙濕透了的藍眸相望後，史蒂夫溫柔地微笑著吻上了巴奇濕潤的嘴唇，在將舌頭深入巴的口腔內的同時，抓著巴奇的大腿往後慢慢抽出自身。

由於嘴被史蒂夫給堵住，所以巴奇只能用鼻音發出對史蒂夫抽離的不滿抗議。

「嗯嗯！」

下一瞬間史蒂夫猛地重重撞進體內深處的衝擊讓巴奇整個人都往上彈跳了一下。

柔軟的肉壁被粗熱的肉棒一口氣撞開來的強烈快感使得巴奇全身緊繃，大滴淚水從睜大的雙眼中滾落潮熱的紅頰。

由於巴奇的內壁剛才一直被史蒂夫撐開來，所以即使是相當粗暴的捅入也很快地就適應，溫熱的肉壁蠕動著彷彿歡欣鼓舞地擁抱著闖入的陰莖，所以史蒂夫也毫不客氣地開始了激烈的抽插。

史蒂夫一下狂野地搖晃著巴奇，快速地摩擦著柔軟的腸道，一下卻又放緩了動作，插在裡頭用龜頭碾磨著敏感的內部，巴奇全身都因又酥又麻的快感而顫慄，肉壁更是隨著每一次交替的激烈攻勢而收縮痙攣，緊緊咬住史蒂夫不放。

盡管難以想像的快感讓巴奇很想出聲尖叫，但所有尖叫呻吟都被史蒂夫給堵在嘴裡的巴奇只能從兩人交合的濕熱唇舌間發出嗯嗯啊啊的嗚咽。

巴奇仰起了頭，迎合著史蒂夫的猛力衝撞，被綁在床架上的雙手不住抽動卻始終沒有掙脫開來，不是他不能而是他沒有那麼做。

因為這是史蒂夫對他的懲罰－－對於巴奇太過輕視自己生命的教訓。

巴奇一點都不害怕自己的死亡，他在出任務時都視死如歸，一點都不在意自己的安危，特別是在保護史蒂夫的時候，用往死裡衝來形容一點都不為過。

或者該說，巴奇潛意識裡盼望著能用死亡來贖罪，逃離那快將他給壓垮的罪惡感。

察覺到這一點的史蒂夫煩惱很久，用盡各種方法想要改變巴奇的這種自毀傾向。

剛開始他試過巴奇受傷他就讓自己受同樣的傷，但那會讓巴奇慟哭尖叫，幾乎陷入崩潰。無論如何無法傷害巴奇的史蒂夫只好停止那麼做，最後他只能在幫巴奇療傷之後用漫長且狂野的性愛執拗地愛他。

而這些行為全部都是經過巴奇本人同意的。

每當巴奇又因為自己的魯莽而受了傷，史蒂夫就會細心地替他消毒抹上傷藥，然後他會很溫柔地用特製的棉繩小心翼翼地將巴奇束縛，用柔軟滑順的尼龍布將他的雙眼矇住。

之後史蒂夫會很有耐心的慢慢開拓巴奇的肉體，用手指細心擴張後緩慢進入他，並在他身上落下如雨點般的吻。

在吻遍每一處傷痕後，只要巴奇道歉，表示他知道自己做錯了什麼後等著巴奇的就是瘋狂激烈的性愛。

巴奇從來不會反抗，因為他知道，這是史蒂夫對自己任性行為的妥協。

所以，不管史蒂夫對他做什麼，即使高潮之後史蒂夫依然激烈地搖晃著自己，巴奇也只會盡可能放鬆身體的肌肉，在史蒂夫帶給他的強烈快樂與難耐痛楚中，放肆享受。

只因為史蒂夫是他的……

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

當塞巴斯蒂安在黑暗的房間中突地睜開了雙眼時，他的全身都在大量冒汗，只能粗喘著氣，試圖平息混亂的心跳。

他剛才……夢見了什麼？

老天，他居然夢見了自己成了曾經在電影中所扮演的角色，被他身後飾演同劇主角的男人（同時也是他現在的同居戀人）用相當於SM的方式綁在床上激烈操幹。

還被操得很爽。

只要一回想剛才所做的夢，塞巴斯蒂安就怎麼也無法冷靜下來，身後環抱著自己的體溫不只沒讓他靜下心來，當他稍微一動，還卡在自己體內的異物更是加強了來自下腹內並往四肢擴散開來的燥熱。

史蒂夫怎麼可能對巴奇做出那種事！一定是因為克里斯總愛插在自己裡面睡覺的關係，他才會做這種匪夷所思的夢！對，一定是這樣！

雙手抓住環在自己肚子上的健壯手臂，感受著體內雖然軟化卻依然很有存在感的克里斯的慾望，塞巴斯蒂安就無法不氣憤地想著，

這個很不好的壞習慣也不知道是什麼時候養成的，剛開始還不會這樣，但最近每次只要他們做完愛，克里斯都喜歡維持著插在裡面的體勢從身後抱著塞巴斯蒂安入睡。

塞巴斯蒂安抗議過幾次，最後也都不了了之。

雖然沒什麼實質害處，但是醒來時感受到體內的肉棒總是會害羞，更不用說有幾次還是被操醒的。

「……嗯嗯？」

就在塞巴斯蒂安在心中那麼抱怨的時候，體內的肉棒突然慢慢恢復了硬度及熱度的感覺讓塞巴斯蒂安嚇了一大跳，臉一紅連忙扭頭往身後望去，正好撞上了一雙帶著笑意的藍眸。

「天都還沒亮，那麼早起……？」

克里斯還帶著睡意的聲音在耳邊振動，以及頸項間溫熱的氣息引起塞巴斯蒂安渾身一陣顫慄，情不自禁地吞了吞口水，別開眼，小聲地解釋：「……我剛才夢到我是巴奇……正在跟史蒂夫……」

說到一半，腦中回想起的片段以及身後更加貼近上來導致內部被往內進得更深的高熱使得塞巴斯蒂安忍不住閉上了嘴，因對接下來會發生的期待而渾身顫抖。

牽起嘴角，克里斯張嘴輕輕含住塞巴斯蒂安紅通通的耳垂，享受著被因刺激而顫動收縮的內壁包裹的快感。

「喔？真巧……我也夢到我是史蒂夫……正在……」低啞著開口在塞巴斯蒂安耳邊輕聲說著，克里斯擺動著腰臀，用自己的陰莖摩蹭著塞巴斯蒂安敏感的內部，「瘋狂地操著巴奇……」

「啊……！」

來自體內的模糊快感使得塞巴斯蒂安忍不住顫抖著發出舒服的呻吟，並縮起了身體，下意識地將屁股往後撞，以追尋更鮮明強烈的快感。

面對塞巴斯蒂安坦率的表現，克里斯低笑了幾聲，索性將原本環著塞巴斯蒂安腰間的手往下滑入大腿內側，握住了塞巴斯蒂安的勃起，一邊撫慰著一邊大力地抽插了起來。

「啊、啊、啊！」

在克里斯對自己前後的激烈攻勢下，塞巴斯蒂安很快就繃緊了身子射了出來，而身後的克里斯在感覺到塞巴斯蒂安被自己操到高潮後，不只沒停下反而更加猛力地進出。

才剛高潮過的塞巴斯蒂安只能抓著克里斯的手因難以想像的快感流著眼淚，搖晃著腦袋發出一聲又一聲的呻吟。

當感覺到體內被溫熱的液體灌入，同時後頸也被用力咬上，雙重的刺激使得塞巴斯蒂安全身一陣痙攣，哭喊著再次射了出來。

沉浸在愉悅的空白中，大口喘息了一會後克里斯緊緊從身後擁住了塞巴斯蒂安，在他耳邊柔聲低語：「我愛你……塞巴斯蒂安……」

塞巴斯蒂安不知怎地哭了出來。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「啊……嗚、啊……嗯……」

在激烈的搖晃中巴奇慢慢地在自己的呻吟中回過神。

剛才他似乎看見了什麼相當於幻影的景象。

自己似乎是個演員，一個沒有金屬左手，沒有殺過人，沒有被冰凍過，沒有墬入過萬丈深淵的塞巴斯蒂安。

而克里斯……一個長得很像史蒂夫的男人正溫柔地愛著自己，就像現在這樣。

巴奇抬起頭望向抓著自己的大腿，在自己被撞得有些發麻的雙腿間猛力往自己體內衝刺的金髮男人。

兩人結合的下身滿是混著白濁的半透明液體，還有更多從被激烈進出的紅腫穴口處伴著淫靡的水聲被擠出。

看著那樣情色的畫面下，汗水從那雙堅毅的臉龐滴落，恍惚間，巴奇對史蒂夫露出了笑容，而史蒂夫也回以溫柔的微笑，低沉著充滿情慾的沙啞嗓音深情告白：「我愛你……巴奇……」

在那一剎那間，史蒂夫跟克里斯的模樣及聲音重疊在了一起。

他已經搞不清楚自己究竟是塞巴斯蒂安還是巴奇，他只知道自己正在被自己所深愛著的男人深深愛著。

而他明白，世界上再也沒有比這更幸福的事了。


End file.
